


Единственное, что двигалось в краю двенадцати заснеженных вершин

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Knives Out (2019) Spoilers, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: А Рэнсому, оказывается, даже нравится быть положительным героем.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Единственное, что двигалось в краю двенадцати заснеженных вершин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [among twenty snowy mountains the only moving thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676504) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Примечание автора:
> 
> Содержит значительные спойлеры к каждой части фильма. Предупреждения ниже также содержат расплывчатые спойлеры.  
> Заголовок взят из «Тринадцати способов увидеть чёрного дрозда» Уоллеса Стивенса. Предупреждения: канонные мизогиния, эйблистская лексика, расизм и предрассудки о мигрантах; специфическая массачусетская езда [1]; смерть животного; жестокие желания; очень-очень лёгкий дабкон, типа «X, вероятно, не захотел бы секса, если бы знал, чем закончится фильм»
> 
> Примечания переводчицы:
> 
> [1] Стереотип, что в Массачусетсе все ездят фиг пойми как. Masshole — микс слов Massachusetts (ну, тут перевод очевиден) и asshole (мудак). Езда — Massholary.  
> [2] «Олд Фэнш» (англ. Old fashioned — старомодный, на прежний манер) — коктейль-аперитив Международной ассоциации барменов. Смешивается в специальном бокале на основе бурбона, скотча или ржаного виски. В качестве гарнира украшается долькой апельсина и коктейльной вишней. Именно его пьёт Рэнсом в фильме в той самой сцене — с вишенкой :)  
> [3] «Макаллан» — шотландский виски из региона Хайленд.  
> [4] Том Брэди — игрок в американский футбол, квотербек команды «Тампа-Бэй Бакканирз», выступающей в Национальной футбольной лиге.  
> [5] “Mi casa es tu casa” — крылатая фраза, в переводе с испанского означает «Мой дом — ваш дом».
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9255177).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

А Рэнсому, оказывается, даже нравится быть положительным героем.

Не то чтобы он, судя по романчикам, этого ожидал. О, ну конечно, все на свете одевались на Хэллоуин кем-нибудь из книг Тромби: шапки там с собачьими ушами, усы, ебучие лупы, если уж так сильно хотелось придушить сыщика и занять его место, — но Рэнсома среди этих ряженых никогда не было. Он никогда и не хотел. Сыщики, убийцы, запертые комнаты, четыре отпечатка пальцев, расписание поездов, кто там застрелил дворецкого и пнул собаку — всё это охренеть как неинтересно, и почему все делают вид, что это не так? Сплошное дрочево, да и только. Лучше уж Рэнсом просто подрочит.

А вот что ему всегда нравилось, так это обычные ребята. Парочку таких, отвлекающих от основного действа, всегда впихивают как дополнение к сыщику, чтобы показать, как тот обалденно умён, — и вычислить этих персонажей можно на раз-два, потому что они единственные в книге, кто говорит, блядь, по-человечески. Они не хотят ни правосудия, ни мести. Они хотят обычной человеческой херни: чтобы от них отвалили, или удачно куда-нибудь съездить, или десяток миллионов долларов. И Рэнсом — что ж, Рэнсом тоже обычный парень. Видеть таких персонажей в книгах ему нравится.

Но раз за разом почему-то вспоминается тот момент во дворе перед домом. Испуганное личико Марты. Как она смотрела на него, когда он перетащил её в свою машину на пассажирское место: по большей части испуганно, частично — ну конечно — с отчаянием, но и с благодарностью тоже.

Так что Рэнсом теперь рыцарь на белом коне. Это согревает сердечко, чёрт возьми.

Он смотрит на неё краем глаза, одновременно следя за дорогой. Она разговаривает мало — это его устраивает. Так что случилось после того, как он уехал? Дайте-ка подумать: отцу снесло башню? Какой сюрприз. Матери снесло? Вполне логичное предположение для всякого, кто хорошо её знает. А Рэнсом знает её чертовски хорошо.

Ему интересно, а знает ли Марта. Знает ли она хоть кого-то из них, хоть того же Харлана. Не то чтобы, впрочем, необходимо знать человека, чтобы ввести ему сто миллиграмм морфина.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, сворачивая на ведущее в город шоссе. Идиотский вопрос: у неё руки трясутся, глаза бегают вверх-вниз да в окно, как будто она под коксом.

Она, впрочем, не утруждает себя идиотским ответом — только прислоняется лбом к стеклу. Спустя какое-то время, когда они проезжают мимо того ранчо, что раньше посещала Мэг, она бормочет себе под нос: «Лошади». Рэнсом едва не выезжает на встречку.

Покупать ей еду ему тоже в каком-то смысле нравится. Очень по-рыцарски, в стиле этаких пятидесятых. Смотрите-ка, я хренов добытчик, я ставлю перед тобой на стол еду и не требую за неё денег! Только сегодня — в Метро-Уэсте настоящий альфа-самец! Когда он отодвигает от неё тарелку, жаром в животе снова вспыхивает странное чувство: желание обладать или — да с чего бы ему взяться? Чем обладать-то? Она никто. Не героиня и уж тем более не чёртова наследница. Она всего лишь медсестричка из жопы мира с наивным взглядом, которую он превратил в убийцу. Она всего лишь из тех девчонок, которые к концу ужастика остаются в живых, а он окунул ей руки в кровь по самые локти.

Хм. Что ж.

Ладно.

— Расскажи мне всё, — требует он.

Она рассказывает — кабинет, дед, блядодоска блядской игрушки го. Он кивает и переводит взгляд на навороченные экокондиционеры снаружи. С деревьев сходит краска: из изумрудного и красно-коричневого всё постепенно становится серым. Харлан шутил с ней — господи, старый мудак всегда думал, что он такой юморист. Уж по чему, а по этому Рэнсом скучать не будет.

Его завораживает, как двигаются руки Марты, когда она говорит: как они взмывают вверх, будто птицы, а затем планируют вниз и цепляются за стол. Наркотики по рецепту — отлично, а вот и признание, её посадят за халатность, если он обратится в хорошую юридическую фирму, — а он обратится. Кости её запястий... В оранжевом она будет выглядеть отвратительно.

— ...сто миллиграмм, — сообщает она, — Харлану. 

Бледность её ладоней… Вечер наступает быстро, будто поезд проносится. Он терпеть не может ранние закаты — всегда хотел уехать туда, где солнечнее, южнее, да всё никак не складывалось, осень в нём проросла. Стемнело. Её рот, губы… время от времени они облизывает их язычком. Боже, она ведь понятия не имеет, что натворила. Что натворил он. Она понятия не имеет, что с ней теперь будет.

Он взял за правило не трахать прислугу и всегда соблюдал его: не уподобляться же отцу? Что ж, теперь-то прислуга определённо выебала себя сама, вот умора. Он потягивает свой «Олд фэшн» [2], катает лёд по стакану. И даже такая она — с покрасневшими глазами, на грани срыва — какая-то… инертная. Он не думает, что она смогла бы по своей воле прикончить Харлана, даже если бы этот старый хрен попытался вонзить нож ей под рёбра. Как морская свинка Мэг, которую он случайно убил в колледже, — та просто сидела в его ладони и тряслась.

Он даст Марте посмотреть токсикологическую экспертизу, после того как получит её от Фрэн. Вот что он сделает. Он просветит её, что это она убила его деда своими руками, а затем сообщит об этом полиции. Он позволит ей побыть на свободе ещё несколько часов — и знать, какой она на самом деле человек.

— ...и только после этого, — говорит она, — я спросила, не хочет ли он немного морфина, посмотрела на ампулу с морфином и…

Её голос срывается. Рэнсом внимательно вглядывается в неё.

— И — что? — спрашивает он.

Она прячет лицо в ладонях.

Картина будущего резко исчезает. Рэнсом думает одновременно обо всём: «Этикетки», и — «Фрэн… токсикологическая экспертиза Фрэн, она покажет...», и — «Завещание, завещание не будет аннулировано, завещание всё ещё…»

А затем, так чётко, как будто это ангел заговорил: «Она определённо знает, что натворила. Или — что, как она думает, она натворила. Она думает, что убила его. А если она думает, что убила его, то весь тот день, что она провела с сыщиком…»

Господи! В памяти всплывает её лицо, когда она забиралась в его машину на пассажирское сиденье: в этом невинном выражении читалось, как же отчаянно она нуждается в помощи.

— Марта, — напирает он. — Что ты сделала?

— Я пыталась найти налоксон. Пыталась. Клянусь богом, Рэнсом, я пыталась.

«Хью, вообще-то», — думает он. Но вместо этого произносит:

— Продолжай.

План. Самоубийство. Побег. Заметание следов. Рэнсом слушает будто бы откуда-то далеко отсюда. Эта закусочная — крошечная жёлтая вспышка на пустой планете, а сам он дрейфует где-то среди звёзд. Марта призналась в своей невиновности. Призналась — ему. Она не совершала преступления.

Она просто отчаянно хочет, чтобы это сошло ей с рук.

А Рэнсом…

Рэнсому, оказывается, даже нравится быть положительным героем.

Они идут к машине в ноябрьской вечерней прохладе. Рэнсом чувствует себя до странности легко, будто бы сияет изнутри. На банковском счету сучки теперь шестьдесят миллионов долларов, а она даже не заплатила за его коктейль — вот ведь жадина. Что если теперь ему придётся каждый апрель выпрашивать себе годичное содержание? Что если ему придётся умолять?

Марта останавливается на парковке, выдыхает; пар у неё изо рта вьётся в воздухе и исчезает. Она смотрит прямо вверх — так, что Рэнсом видит изгиб её обнажённой шеи.

— Здесь меньше звёзд, чем дома, — произносит она. Её голос звучит так, как будто она тоже где-то далеко отсюда.

Рэнсом поднимает взгляд. Вполне вероятно, так и есть, хотя едва ли его можно заподозрить в том, что дома у Харлана он до черта часто глазеет на звёзды. Оттуда можно увидеть весь Млечный Путь: тот льётся по небу, будто грязная вода по стоку вселенной. Харлан пытался как-то показать ему все созвездия: Орион, Сириус, Близнецы. А здесь небо покрыто звёздами неуверенно, как будто кто-то хотел закончить картину, да забыл. Полярная звезда смотрит на него, не мигая.

Он достаёт из кармана ключи и позвякивает ими, повертев на пальце. Марта вздрагивает и опускает подбородок. В глазах у неё снова испуг и загнанность.

— Можем мы… — говорит она. — Нам обязательно нужно ехать прямо сейчас? Мы можем посидеть немного здесь?

Ну а хули нет-то, холодно ведь всего лишь настолько, чтобы хер отвалился. Но Рэнсом лишь пожимает плечами и кладёт в ключи обратно в карман:

— Почему бы и нет.

Они сидят на бордюре рядом друг с другом. Она всё ещё дрожит, но уже скорее от холода, чем от чего-то ещё. Её рука лежит на земле рядом с его рукой.

— Ты хорошо справилась, — произносит он, — с полицией. Избавилась от всех улик.

Она опускает взгляд.

— Харлан подсказал мне, что и как говорить.

— Да, но со следами и плёнкой ты сообразила быстро, — отвечает он. — Немногие бы додумались.

Его отец бы не догадался. Уолт и ебанашка Джони — точно нет. Мэг была бы сейчас в тюрьме.

— Ты бы додумался, — тихо говорит она.

Рэнсом переводит на нее жёсткий взгляд, но она, кажется, не имела в виду чего-то особенного — она просто пялится на парковку, подбородок положив на колени, а руки убрав под мышки. Это ослепительно несексуально.

— Да, — соглашается он, — может быть. Держи. — Он снимает шарф с шеи и неопрятным комом протягивает ей. Она смотрит испуганно, качает головой — он предлагает снова. — Перестань. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты тут заледенела. Завтра тебе ещё нужно будет правосудию препятствовать.

— Говори тише! — шипит Марта.

Он оглядывается вокруг: официантка курит у мусорки, бездомный валяется в куче газет, по дороге едет, шелестя шинами, пара машин.

— Здесь никого нет. — Он старается звучать дружелюбно. — Только ты и я.

Она колеблется, но берёт шарф и наматывает его себе на шею, пока ткань не закрывает плечи и подбородок. Моделью “Burberry” ей не быть. Он был бы рад увидеть её на одной из своих йельских тусовок. Кто-нибудь выбросил бы её на снег через окно — может быть, он сам.

Глупо спрашивать о таком, но он всё равно спрашивает:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Марта какое-то время смотрит на него — так долго, что ему становится неуютно. А затем отвечает:

— Да.

— Почему?

— Не знаю. — Она поджимает губы, прячет руки в рукава свитера. — Ты кажешься… — добрым? честным? — разумным, пожалуй. Там, дома… я никогда не видела их такими. Как животные. А ты просто выглядел… человеком.

— Я слышал, что люди — это единственные животные, которые совершают убийства.

— Не говори так. — Её передергивает. — Звучишь как Джейкоб.

А вот это больно.

— Оу, — говорит он безразлично, чтобы скрыть это. А затем: — Человеком. Ну хорошо. С этим я могу жить. — Он закрывает уши воротом пальто: те болезненно замёрзли. — Ставлю доллар, это не худшее, что ты обо мне говорила.

Она улыбается краем губ:

— Ты потеряешь ставку.

— Ставлю твои шестьдесят миллионов.

Она смотрит на него, склонив голову. Он ни разу не слышал, чтобы она отзывалась о нём плохо, действительно плохо, плохо в стиле «что б такого придумать, пока лежу в постели без сна», как это делают остальные, — но, опять же, в эти дни он не особо задерживался у Харлана дома. Он знает, что из дерьма, обрушенного на него матерью, он смог услышать лишь половину. Своей семье Марта, вернувшись в свой домишко в городе, могла рассказывать что угодно. И в себе держать что угодно. Да вообще что угодно.

Они оба сидят сейчас рядом с убийцами, а правду знает лишь один из них. Просто дар, блядь, волхвов.

— Эй, — говорит он, — давай выпьем за это, когда расследование кончится. Пойдём в кабинет Харлана и украдём его «Макаллан» [3]. — Он смеётся. — Твой «Макаллан». Или, не знаю… — Какую там херь они пьют в этом своём Британском Гондурасе? — Я куплю тебе ром. И мы поднимем тост — только ты и я. — И дом. И полиция. И кровь его деда на ковре.

— Тост за что? — отзывается она.

— О, — отвечает он, — за то, что мы люди. Единственная в мире парочка людей.

Он видит в тусклом свете фонаря, как Марта сглатывает. У неё ясные, серьёзные глаза, а распущенные тёмные волосы тенью лежат на плечах.

Он всегда говорил, что предпочитает светленьких.

Её губы поначалу прохладные, а затем теплеют. Развернувшись к Марте лицом, он наклоняет голову; её дрожащая рука ложится на заднюю часть его шеи прямо над свитером — как четыре кубика льда на его коже, как якорь. Её духи пахнут апельсинами, терпко и сладко, а рот отдаёт пивом.

Она миниатюрная, но тёплая. Везде, где она его касается — шее, губам, сердцу, над которым лежит её рука, — тепло. Рэнсом никогда не придавал большого значения поцелуям, но целовать её ему нравится. Нравится касаться её. Он чувствует грудью, как под его большим пальцем бьётся с перебоями её сердце. Ему нравятся эти духи. Нравится вкус пива у неё во рту, и ведь это он его купил. Нравится держать её в кольце рук — слегка дрожащую. Даже не пытающуюся сбежать.

Через какое-то время она отстраняется, отворачивает голову. Он отпускает её и смотрит, как она наклоняется, скрыв подбородок под его шарфом.

— Так дело в сексе? — спрашивает она чуть приглушённо. Рэнсом в замешательстве моргает. — Твоя помощь мне, — поясняет она. — Дело в сексе?

Он теряется.

— Разве не всегда дело в сексе? — отвечает наконец он. — Все ведь так говорят.

— Не всегда. — Она отводит взгляд.

Какое-то время он продолжает смотреть на неё. Летом по дороге в эту закусочную можно услышать, как стрекочут сверчки — и ночью, и днём. Сейчас же не слышно ничего, за исключением ветра и шума машин.

— В смысле — почему Мэг бросила трубку? — заговаривает она. Похоже, что она пытается что-то ему объяснить, а впрочем, чёрт его знает. — Когда я сказала, что позабочусь о ней. Почему она не могла просто принять это и поблагодарить?

— Ну… — начинает Рэнсом, но замолкает.

Она медленно выпрямляется и встаёт.

— Холодно, — произносит она и склоняется к нему. — Пойдём.

Он смотрит на неё, сощурившись. Выражение её лица не меняется: такое же пустое и ровное.

— Ладно. — Он вкладывает руку ей в ладонь и позволяет вздёрнуть себя на ноги.

В машине — мотор гремит под ними, будто животное, — он заговаривает:

— Дело не в сексе. То, почему я тебе помогаю.

Он и вправду хочет, чтобы она это знала, хер разберёт почему. Тем более что это правда.

— Знаю, — отвечает Марта, вновь скрючившись на пассажирском сидении. Половина его шарфа лежит у неё на плечах, а незаткнутый конец ниспадает на грудь.

Он смотрит на дорогу впереди; свет фар льётся на дорожную разметку и указатели на выезд. На парковке было холодно, и это его отрезвило — может быть, больше, чем он сам бы того хотел. Он чувствует себя бодрым — и остро-колким, как ножи Харлана.

Он сбил оленя здесь однажды. Раздолбал свою прошлую машину. Тот умер у него на руках, и глаза у него слезились, пасть была распахнута, а влажный покрасневший язык давил на зубы. Уолт и отец ходили иногда на охоту, но Рэнсом никогда такого желания не испытывал. Идиотские членоподобные ружья и уродские жилеты. Опять же: у него и с собственным членом пока что проблем нет.

Но он склонился над тем оленем и замер; в ране с левой стороны тела было видно, как шевелятся внутренности. Это однозначно было не забавно, никакой херни для отмороженных или типа того. Но грустно не было тоже. Просто — это с ним происходило, а потом, позже, — это с ним произошло.

Он думает о том, чтобы пропустить поворот на шоссе. Они могут затеряться в лесу — он и Марта. Наворачивать круги, пока бензин не кончится. Заглушить мотор и ждать спасения от великого сыщика Бенуа Бланка. Или они могут проехать через Коннектикут, пересечь Пенсильванию и двинуться дальше на Запад, изображая Бонни и Клайда. Ему всегда нравилось, как Бонни красила губы.

Вот и поворот. Он сворачивает на шоссе; то, усаженное по обочинам деревьями, вплоть до точки схода кажется бесконечным.

— К тебе, — спрашивает он, — или ко мне?

Она моргает, не глядя на него, медленно и вдумчиво, изгибает губы в невесёлой улыбке.

— К тебе, — отвечает она. — Мама проснётся, если поедем ко мне.

Они едут дальше, и впереди них ночь.

Мама. Господи боже. Если тётка Донна узнает, что Харлан Тромби перерезал себе горло ради латиноски-нелегалки… Когда узнает, ну конечно. Конечно же, она узнает, как только Рэнсом сдаст Марту копам.

Рэнсому даже хочется встретиться с её мамой, просто чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Не то чтобы, впрочем, потом его не будут показывать из каждого утюга.

Марта никогда раньше у него дома не была. Он в этом уверен: такое он бы запомнил. Он не любит приводить людей к себе, даже девушек. Его родители были всего один раз. Когда-то давно он приглашал Харлана. Харлан ему отказал.

У него есть огромная кровать, льняное постельное бельё из Японии и где-то двадцать декоративных подушек. Может быть, он положит Марту на них. Он перевернёт её так, чтобы она опиралась на руки, и вставит сзади, положит ладонь ей на запястье, а её волосы будут свисать, колыхаясь при каждом толчке. Но, опять же, — её лицо он тоже, оказывается, хочет видеть. Он хочет поставить её на колени в холле, хочет открыть ей рот большим пальцем. Хочет видеть, как трепещут её длинные, красивые ресницы. «Рэнсом», — выдохнет она, быть может. А потом ей будет не до разговоров.

Он ёрзает на водительском сидении. «Следи за дорогой, Рэнсом». Марта рядом с ним молчит, уйдя куда-то в себя. В отражении стекла с пассажирской стороны её лицо кажется лицом призрака.

Машина сворачивает на подъездную дорожку; огни фар светят на бледно-алые листья. Марта отстёгивает ремень безопасности и, не двигаясь, даёт пряжке проскользить по себе и над собой.

— Тебе придётся потом отвезти меня к дому Харлана, — без обиняков говорит она. — Моя машина всё ещё там.

— Ух ты, — хмыкает Рэнсом. — Да ты романтик.

— А ты-то? — Она открывает дверцу машины.

Он следует за ней по дорожке к дому; свет над крыльцом вспыхивает, чтобы её поприветствовать. Рэнсом чувствует запах преющей листвы и острое равнодушие звёзд. В голове всплывают строчки из стихотворения, выученного в школе годы назад: «Падал снег. Снегопаду, казалось, не будет конца. Чёрный дрозд...»

Что делал чёрный дрозд? Он останавливается позади Марты, одну руку кладёт ей на бок, а другой обвивает её, чтобы вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Лампочки внутри зажигаются одна за другой, нарушая тишину гудением: в холле, в гостиной, в кухне.

Она разувается в прихожей, аккуратно развязав шнурки; между её бровей заметна лёгкая морщинка. Он небрежно скидывает своё пальто из верблюжьей шерсти на пол и обходит, задев Марту, отделанный мрамором кухонный «остров», берёт с полки две кружки: одну с эмблемой Колумбийского университета, доставшуюся от бывшей, другую, на которой есть скол, — с изображением Тома Брэди [4].

— Вина? — спрашивает он. — Оно стоит всего лишь пятнадцать баксов или вроде того, но уже открыто и стоит в холодильнике.

— Вина из кофейной чашки? — Она смотрит на цепочку следов его ботинок на кухне, мокрую и блестящую.

— Так ты уже думаешь, что ты аристократичнее меня, м-м? — Рэнсом улыбается ей, перехватив её взгляд. Посмотрите-ка на него, он тут шутки шутит! — Ладно. Налей воды в чайник, он на столе. Не там, а под открытой дверцей. Поставь на круглую штуку, та уже подключена к розетке. Рядом с сахаром.

Марта ставит чайник, щёлкает, и тот начинает шуметь. Рэнсом опускается на колени, выдвигает из шкафчика ящик, смотрит, что из еды у него хранится: просроченное оливковое масло, пиво, просроченный соус «Альфредо», ещё пиво, сайгонская корица, все эти стеклянные банки со странной зелёной херью, которые подарила ему Джони на Рождество в 2012 году.

— Садись на диван, — бросает он через плечо. — Mi casa es tu casa [4]. А, наоборот ведь, забыл.

На диван она, впрочем, не садится — предпочитает обойти «остров» и взобраться на высокий белый стул рядом. Краем глаза Рэнсом видит её носки в горошек; пальцами ноги она обхватила перекладину стула.

Он садится на корточки, держа в каждой руке по упаковке с горячим шоколадом. 

— “Swiss Miss” или “Williams Sonoma”? — спрашивает он. — И там, и там есть немного маршмеллоу.

— “Williams Sonoma”, — отвечает она. — А молоко?

— Хороший выбор. — Он поднимается на ноги. — Миндальное подойдёт?

— Вполне. Рэнсом? — Он переводит взгляд на неё. — Спасибо.

Молоко стоит в холодильнике. Чайник кипит. Три четверти маршмеллоу он кидает в колумбийскую кружку, остаток — в кружку с Брэди, возвращается к «острову» и передаёт Марте ту, что с Брэди. Смотрит, как она отпивает, прикрывает веки, как слизывает языком шоколад с губ.

— Горячий шоколад, — говорит он, — это отличный способ убийства. Если заваришь достаточно крепко, никто и не поймёт. Ты знала, что цианид на вкус как миндаль?

Костяшки пальцев, которыми она сжимает кружку, белеют. Он улыбается ей, осторожно забирает кружку у неё из рук и делает большой глоток.

— М-м-м, — комментирует он. — А вкусно.

Он зачарованно наблюдает, как расслабляются её мышцы — глаза, челюсти, плечи. Она откидывается на спинку стула, обхватывает кружку, кладёт пальцы поверх его ногтей. Он медлит секунду, прежде чем окончательно отдать кружку ей.

— Ты напоминаешь мне своего дедушку, — говорит она.

Он шарахается, резко отходит на несколько шагов.

— О-хо-хо! Вот так способ разрушить момент.

Ужасная мысль лезет в голову: «Стоп. Мама не могла быть… права, так ведь? Насчёт…»

— Нет! — рявкает Марта. Её уши пылают красным. — Да господи, нет же! Почему всем обязательно нужно меня спросить…

— Боже, прости. — Он вновь подходит к «острову», совсем близко к Марте. — Ладно. Хорошо. Сочту это за комплимент. — Он отпивает горячий шоколад. — Ты же знаешь, что я бы не убил тебя, да?

— Знаю, — отзывается она.

— Ведь тогда всё наследство достанется твоей матери или штату Массачусетс, — продолжает он. Зачем ему вообще нужно объясниться, сложно сказать. — И я просто наебу сам себя.

— Я знаю, — повторяет она и пристально смотрит на него. — Знаю, что ты бы меня не убил.

Он убил бы, вот в чём суть. Он сомкнул бы руки на её шее и сдавливал до тех пор, пока она не прекратит брыкаться, пока её лицо не посинеет. А потом швырнул бы труп на землю и не ушёл бы, пока не убедился, что тот съеден собаками. Он просто не особо хочет заниматься этим прямо сейчас.

Он опускает кружку, подаётся вперёд и снова мягко накрывает губы Марты своими. Второй поцелуй выходит ещё лучше. Когда она отстраняется, он подбирается ближе, снова перехватывает её губы, встаёт на мыски, пока не чувствует грудью жар кружки.

Выражение её лица не меняется.

— Ты так добр ко мне, — нежно говорит она.

Резко, неожиданно Рэнсом чувствует себя так, будто разбил оконное стекло кулаком. Он тянется вперёд, обхватывает её лицо ладонями, целует её снова и снова, пока ей воздуха не перестаёт хватать, пока не перестаёт хватать ему самому.

— Иди на диван, — произносит он. Она не шевелится. — Иди, — сердито повторяет он и отворачивается.

Презервативы остались в пальто, у двери. Он встаёт на одно колено, засовывает парочку в задний карман штанов, бессмысленно пялится на развязанные шнурки её кед. Медленно, непрямым маршрутом возвращается в гостиную; Марта сидит на диване, а её свитер, аккуратно сложенный, лежит рядом. Она смотрит на него, наблюдает, как он приближается, — он знает это. Когда он доходит до ковра, она поднимает руки к шее, расстёгивает пуговицы на воротнике, а затем ниже, ниже, ниже и ниже.

Под рубашкой оказываются чёрный лифчик, покрытые веснушками плечи, бледная полоска плоского живота. Рэнсом внимательно глядит на Марту и молчит. Он бы хотел, чтобы в её глазах вновь плескались испуг и отчаяние. Он бы хотел, чтобы они были в машине, чтобы он увозил её подальше от чего-то ужасного. Он бы хотел…

Он становится коленями на ковёр, расстёгивает пуговицу на поясе. Она приподнимается, позволяя снять с себя штаны; он касается пальцами её бёдер, икр. Кто вообще бреется в ноябре? Очевидно, она. Он целует внутренний сгиб её колена, бедро — больше рассеянно, чем как-либо ещё, касается губами там, где только что были его руки. На ней серые, поношенные кружевные трусики. Он скользит пальцами внутрь — она уже влажная, тёплая, мягкая. «Хорошо», — думает он.

— Хорошо, — произносит вслух.

К чёрту кровать, к чёрту отсос. Он трахнет её здесь. Лицом к лицу, если уж на то пошло.

Он пытается встать, но её рука, тяжёлая, ложится ему на плечо.

— Рэнсом, — она смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, — ты можешь?..

Её уши снова краснеют. Рэнсому требуется секунда, чтобы понять, и на языке вертится отчётливое и мрачное «нет». Он такого не делает. Ему не нравится: в этом нет смысла. Он делал это, конечно, — с подругой из Колумбийского университета, с ещё парой других, умолявших его, упрашивавших, но, не чувствуя энтузиазма, повторить они никогда не просили.

Презервативы в заднем кармане давят. Он видел у двери её кеды. Он видел.

Рука Марты всё ещё лежит у него на плече. Он смотрит на неё, затем на пробу опускает ресницы, смотрит уже сквозь них.

Она облизывает губы. Он прикрывает глаза на мгновение, склоняется ртом к виднеющимся через трусики очертаниям половых губ.

Даже на прикосновения через ткань — а может быть, именно на них — она чувственно, так чувственно отзывается. Он целует её там, где под трусиками должен прятаться клитор, целует чуть ниже, и она хватает ртом воздух, задыхаясь. Как в порно. Он легонько прихватывает зубами в том месте, где начинается нога, и Марта снова дышит тяжело.

— Да, — говорит он. Уже второй раз за эту ночь он чувствует себя далёкой от собственного тела пылью во тьме. — Да.

Он приспускает её трусики (она помогает их снять), снова кладёт пальцы на гладкую кожу её ног, бездумно целует, прикусывает, ласкает языком — всё выше, выше.

— Марта, — шепчет он.

— Тш-ш, — отзывается та, обхватывает его затылок и направляет.

Он ввинчивается в неё языком, лижет вдоль и поперёк, под клитором, скользит двумя пальцами внутрь. Он находит нужную точку во влагалище — бёдра Марты судорожно сжимаются вокруг него, и она задыхается, задыхается. Она не смогла бы скрыть это, даже если б попыталась. Весь день ей удавалось лгать полиции, но ему лгать она не может. Он аккуратно смыкает зубы на клиторе, совсем легко, чтобы отвлечь от языка. Она впивается ногтями ему в плечо — Рэнсому лёгкий укол боли нравится.

Он позволяет глазам распахнуться. Марта смотрит на него сверху вниз, зрачки у неё расширены. Чего она хочет? Что хочет сделать с ним? Сделать для него? Вид с этого ракурса его вполне устраивает.

Он нащупывает член — тот болезненно тяжёлый. Правая рука по-прежнему в ней, гладит внутри, надавливает, и каждому подростку известно, что левой рукой — совсем не то, но сейчас сойдёт и левая, и он перехватывает ею член — какое облегчение, боже! — снова наклоняется и продолжает с усердием ласкать Марту. Та видит, как он дрочит себе, это уж точно. Она зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, трогает нежно. Ему нравится. Приходится снова прикрыть глаза.

Он чувствует, когда она приближается к оргазму, и она тоже чувствует. Она давит рукой ему на затылок, а потом откидывает голову назад и кончает почти бесшумно, двигаясь на его пальцах и языке. Когда она отпускает его, он снова оказывается на ковре, наконец-то обхватывает себя правой рукой — горячей, влажной благодаря ей. Он уже так близок.

— Подожди, — говорит она мягко, удовлетворённо. Отходя от оргазма, она смотрит на него полуприкрытыми глазами. — Давай я, иди сюда, Рэнсом…

Он кончает с утробным возгласом, обмякает, прислонившись к журнальному столику. Чёрт знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем он снова открывает глаза. Марта уже надела рубашку, и подол касается её обнажённых бёдер.

— Ты не хочешь продолжить? — спрашивает он.

Она кидает на него удивлённый взгляд:

— А ты можешь?

Что, сделать так, чтобы у него снова встал? Очевидно, что нет. Он отрешённо смотрит на неё.

Она качает головой, отворачивается. Он наблюдает, как она наклоняется, чтобы поднять трусы. Волосы, будто штора, закрывают ей лицо.

— Думаю, — говорит она, — тебе нужно отвезти меня к моей машине.

— Ладно, — отвечает он. — Если хочешь.

Они едут по шоссе, дорога извивается впереди. Он спрашивает:

— Может, просто отвезти тебя домой?

Ему стоит отвезти её домой. В любом случае — ему ещё нужно организовать ей свидание вслепую с Фрэн. И — воображает он на мгновение — было бы неплохо спасти её завтра от толпы журналистов или, может, от угроз отца и Уолта, и чтобы они вдвоём с ней, как можно дальше от всего этого, поехали окольным путём к офису судмедэкспертов. Снова поиграть в героя. Кажется, его затягивает.

— Нет, — отвечает она, — я просто хочу вернуться к своей машине.

Он пожимает плечами, непонятно с чего вдруг чувствуя раздражение:

— Ладно,

Дом Харлана к их возвращению опустел. Свет выключен: никто, кроме них, в такой глуши по ночам не шляется. Ближе к концу поездки Рэнсом, пытаясь избежать собак, медлит, прислушивается к звуку мотора. Марта расстёгивает ремень безопасности и кладёт кисть на дверную ручку.

— У тебя есть ключи? — спрашивает он.

Она кивает.

— Спасибо, что подвёз.

— Да не вопрос, — откликается он. — На здоровье.

Она выходит из машины, закрывает за собой дверь. Он видит, как она огибает капот, подходит к окну у водительского места; облачка пара из её рта едва можно рассмотреть в свете фар. Он опускает стекло.

— Рэнсом, — говорит она, — спасибо тебе. За всё.

Что-то неведомое сжимается болезненно внутри него — может, это в боку колет. Высунувшись из окна, он целует её — очень мягко и очень нежно. «Ты так добр ко мне», — говорила она.

Он отпускает её.

— Давай повторим как-нибудь, — предлагает он. — Серьёзно. Нет, правда.

Впервые за вечер в темноте блестит её едва уловимая улыбка.

— Да, давай, — откликается она. — Скоро увидимся.

Увидятся. Он прислушивается к хрусту веток под её ногами и, когда замечает, как вспыхивают фары её машины, отъезжает назад, разворачивается и исчезает в темноте.

Ему есть чем заняться. В багажнике у него лежат бутылка палёного джина, коробка спичек и грязная тряпка. Начать нужно будет с офиса судмедэкспертов. На губах всё ещё тепло.


End file.
